Electrical terminals have heretofore been stamped and formed from heavy gauge metal to provide both strength and adequate electrical conductivity.
With regard to the first requirement, it is well known that the contact section, be it a ring tongue or other suitable shape, is subjected to deformation through careless handling, improper installation and other similar abuses. Accordingly, industry has, since the inception of electrical terminals, tended to make such contact sections reasonably sturdy.
Wire barrels, either open or closed, of the crimpable type, also needed to be substantial in order to withstand crimping pressures.
With regard to electrical conductivity, workers in the field have always designed electrical terminals to have more current carrying capability than the size conductor to which it was intended to be attached. In most cases, terminals in fact have much more conductivity than required.
In summary, contemporary electrical terminals are well designed to meet the requirements and are in fact, over designed with a corresponding higher cost.